The Guidance of Revenge
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts suddenly. She is the bearer of tragic news for a certain Slytherin. Can this girl be trusted or is she just another spy? No determened pairings. Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R. Terrible summary, story is better.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world or any of it's wonderful characters. I just subject them to horrible, terrible and unpleasent things. I do own the plot and any characters you don't know. That's something, I suppose.**

Blaise Zabini sat quietly in the Slytherin Common Room, listening to the violent storm that was waging war on the defenseless Hogwarts grounds.

As Blaise continued to sit silently, lost in his thoughts, an unnoticed shadow appeared behind him. The shadowy figure then cleared their throat, Blaise's head snapped up in surprise.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" He asked as his best and only friend, Draco Malfoy stepped into the light, a faint smirk on his lips. "Well, Drake?"

Draco's smirk became more prominent as he raised his eyebrow. "I could very well ask you that same question, Blaise. You are aware of that fact, are you not?" Draco replied with a question of his own. Blaise groaned and nodded slightly. "Good, now why I am here is truly no concern of yours, Zabini. Besides, I am much more interested in why you are here on this lovely night…"

Blaise parted his lips to answer Draco's question, when Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came stumbling drunkenly through the stone entrance. "Bloody hell… what have you two been up to?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head slightly.

Crabbe smiled slightly at Blaise and walked, (well, actually stumbled), over to him, and then tightly wrapped his arms around Blaise's shoulders. "I'm so happy to see you, mate! When was the last time we saw one another?" He asked Blaise in a drunken stupor, while Draco appeared quite amused by the whole situation.

"I do believe it was earlier this very evening, Crabbe." Draco interjected. Goyle looked at him shocked and quickly and clumsily made his way over to Draco and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in the same manner as Crabbe. "Get off me, you drunken prick!"

Blaise chuckled softly as he shoved Crabbe away from him. "I'll start the Hangover potion." Draco quickly nodded in agreement, as he dodged a sloppy kiss on the lips from Goyle. Blaise smiled and turned towards the boy's dorms.

"And make it quick!" Draco yelled after him. Blaise just waved back to him. "I'll stay here and, uh… try not to puke…" Draco's face turned a light green as he almost failed to escape another of Goyle's kisses.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco and Blaise could not bring themselves to look at Crabbe and Goyle, who they had found in bed together.

"So, who shall we torture today, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, eyeing Draco suspiciously. He and Goyle both had no recollection of the night before, though both curious to know why they had awoken in bed together.

"Yeah, Malfoy, come on! Whose life shall we make a living hell today?" Goyle asked excitedly. Draco and Blaise shook their heads. "What?" Goyle asked confusedly.

"You look as if you are about to piss yourself, Goyle." Draco answered still not looking at him. "But, I suppose we could torture Potter and his groupies. If we have to, we will." Goyle and Crabbe's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Though, I must admit… it has lost some of its appeal, Draco." Blaise commented. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Blaise in shock, while Draco nodded on agreement. "Perhaps we should choose a different target… possibly the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws." Once again, Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that sounds much more entertaining!" Draco feigned ecstasy at the thought of torturing Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. "What about that new Slytherin girl? How shall we see if she truly belongs in Slytherin?" Goyle's eye practically flew out of their sockets when Draco mentioned the new Slytherin.

"Of course she does, Malfoy! I happen to think she would be an assent to us!" He exclaimed. Draco raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Really? And what makes you think that, Goyle?" he asked, Blaise raising his eyebrows as well. Goyle flushed slightly, opened, and closed his mouth a few times, bearing a fearfully close resemblance to a fish.

"I think what Goyle is trying to say; is that he thinks that because she is in fact an old family friend's daughter." Crabbe explained smacking Goyle's head as he did. Draco and Blaise smirked slightly, unbidden laughter filling their throats.

"Old family friend's daughter, huh? Well, do you have a name for her, Goyle?" Blaise asked his eyebrows now rose in interest. Goyle shook his head. "What? How can you not know her name, you bloody fool?" Blaise sighed heavily as Goyle just shrugged.

"Because, I have never personally met her. She knows my parents well, she does stay with them while I am here at Hogwarts, you know." Goyle replied, looking slightly embarrassed. Surprised expressions crossed both Draco and Blaise's faces as Goyle explained the situation.

"So, why is she here now?" Draco asked, still surprised. Goyle shrugged and glanced sideways at Crabbe. "Well, I suggest we seek her out and introduce ourselves." Blaise chuckled softly. "What is so amusing, Blaise?"

"Looking for another conquest, Malfoy?" Blaise answer, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Draco shrugged and smirked. "Yeah, that answered the question right there. So, Goyle, how old is this girl?" Blaise asked, turning his attention away from Draco. Goyle looked at Draco then at Blaise.

"Seventeen, I think." He answered Draco's smirk grew wider. "Think again, Malfoy. You're not laying a hand on her." Goyle growled, narrowing his eyes. Draco shrugged and turned away from Goyle.

"So, what are we doing?" The three other Slytherin boys looked at Crabbe confusedly.

"What do you mean, 'What are we doing'? We are going to do what we have done ever since we first set foot in this castle! We're going to class…" Draco replied, causing Blaise to laugh loudly.

"I think he meant-..." Blaise started but Draco placed his hand over Blaise's mouth, which caused him to start laughing again.

"Yes, I know what he meant, Blaise. And what's up with you?" Draco replied Blaise looked at him confused. "You hardly ever laugh. Not this much, anyway. Did someone give you some kind of potion to lighten you up?"

Blaise pulled Draco's hand away from his mouth and frowned. "No. Everyone needs to laugh sometime, Draco. You should try it." Draco cracked a smile and chuckled slightly. "Oh, whoa. He laughed! He actually laughed!" Both Blaise and Draco looked up shocked when they heard a soft female voice behind them.

"Um, excuse me. But I couldn't help over hearing your conversation…" The four Slytherins started at the girl in surprise.

Taking in her appearance, she seemed to be about five foot five, with black hair, resting in the middle of her back. As for her eyes, they were silver with dark green surrounding her pupils and specked with gold as well, her skin was pale as the moon light.

"Like, I said before please excuse me. But, are you really Draco Malfoy?" She asked, eyeing Draco cautiously. Draco nodded, confusion written all over his face. "Okay, great! Now I don't have to search the entire school for you!" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"And just who are you?" He asked, causing the girl to blush.

"Drusilla Narcissa Wolfe." Drusilla replied, smirking slightly as she said her name. "Most people just call me 'Dru' or 'Silla'." She continued, glancing sideways at Blaise. "But, I prefer 'Dru'."

"So, why did you need to find me?" Draco asked. Drusilla's smiled faded and her eyes suddenly became stony and serious. "Well, Miss Wolfe?" He pressed.

"I have news about your mother, Narcissa." Drusilla said seriously, her voice heavy with sorrow. Draco instantly stood up and gripped Drusilla by her shoulders. "Please you're hurting me…" Draco tightened his grip.

"What about my mother, Drusilla?" Draco asked, his voice now filled with fear and knowing. Drusilla looked into Draco's silver gray eyes, in which she saw reflected the same emotions in his voice.

"Lucius, he killed her. Two nights ago… my mother owled me and said I was to give you the news personally." Drusilla whispered softly, her own eyes sorrowful and full of pain. "I am sorry." Draco slowly sat down next to Blaise, who seemed to be in shock as well.

"Drake?" He asked quietly, placing his hand gently on Draco's shoulder. Draco roughly shrugged off Blaise's hand and looked up at Drusilla.

"Did your mother say why?" Draco asked, his voice shaking violently. Drusilla shook her head sadly.

"No, she didn't. Again, I am sorry… about Narcissa and under the circumstances we had to meet." Drusilla bent down and softly kissed Draco's tear moistened cheek, and turned then slowly walked out of the Great Hall.

"I will kill that bastard." Draco growled his eyes quickly filling with anger. "Crabbe, Goyle, you two are on your own today. Blaise, come with me." Blaise nodded as both he and Draco stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Leaving Goyle and Crabbe looking extremely confused.

"What was that all about? And who the bloody hell was that girl?" Crabbe asked, still staring at the doors of the Great Hall. Goyle shook his head.

"That was the girl we were just talking about, you git!" he yelled. Crabbe shrugged and turned to his plate. "So, why are we on our own today?" Crabbe shrugged again and began shoveling food into his mouth Goyle soon did the same.

Out in the entrance hall, Drusilla leaned against the cool, stonewall and started sobbing. 'Why did he have to kill Narcissa? Why her?' Drusilla thought as she wiped her eyes quickly upon hearing footsteps.

"Blaise, we have to find a way to send that bastard to Azkaban for this." Draco seethed, unaware of Drusilla's presence. "He can't get away with this! Not for murdering my mother!"

Blaise nodded in agreement and sighed heavily. "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through, Drake. I just can't." Draco smiled weakly at his friend.

"And let's hope you never do." Drusilla took this opportunity to make her presence known. "Ah, Wolfe. Why are you here?" Draco instantly took up his cold-hearted persona. Drusilla shrugged nonchalantly and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Nothing, Malfoy. At least nothing that concerns you." Drusilla replied, glancing out the tall stained glass windows. The light refracted in her eyes and turned them into a kaleidoscope of colors. "Well, we should all be getting to class." Drusilla waved her hand and started towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked confusion evident in his expression. Draco smirked slightly.

"She was mourning my mother." He answered; his eyes sparkled slightly, but only for a split second. Blaise looked at Draco, still confused.

"Why? Did she know your mother?" Draco shook his head and shrugged.

"I have no idea whether or not she knew my mother. She must have otherwise she wouldn't be taking this quite so hard." Draco replied. Blaise nodded.

"Ah, well, let's get to class. McGonagall will have our points if we don't get there on time!" Draco and Blaise ran towards the Transfiguration classroom. When they were ten feet from the door, Drusilla stepped out in front of them.

"Hello, boys. Glad you could join me.," she said softly. Draco and Blaise looked at each other then back at Drusilla, whose eyes were ablaze with a strange and intense fire.

"What exactly is the meaning of this, Drusilla?" Blaise asked her as his eyebrows rose. Drusilla smiled slightly and laughed.

"Are you interested in revenge, Draco?" Draco looked slightly taken aback by this question. Drusilla sighs heavily and shakes her head. "Are you interested in revenge? Against your father?"

"And so what if I do? Are you going to stop me?" Draco questioned Drusilla, who snorted angrily.

"Like hell I will! I will be right with you! That bastard deserves everything that's coming to him… and so much more!" Blaise looked at Draco curiously to see his reaction and much to his surprise Draco was smiling.

"Are you saying you'd help me take down my father?" Drusilla nodded vigorously, unable to speak for the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes! He killed her! He shouldn't be allowed to live anymore!" Drusilla choked out as she started wiping her eyes again. Draco looked her in shock. So she had known his mother, but how? That question needs to be answered quickly.

"Drusilla, how did you know my mother?" Draco asked carefully. Drusilla looked up at him, her silver eyes watery.

"S-she was my best friend! I- I could count on her for anything and everything! W-we trusted each other and knew all of each other's secrets! And that bastard you call a father killed her!" Blaise took a step back trying to pull Draco with him, but Draco stood his ground.

"I'll rip him limb-from-limb…" Drusilla whispered. Draco moved closer to her and slowly and unsurely wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump slightly.

"It will all be okay." He whispered as he stroked her hair as if he was trying to tame a wild colt.

"Draco, we should get into the classroom." Blaise said, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I can hear the Gryffindors coming." Draco nodded, keeping his arm around Drusilla, followed Blaise into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Good morning, class." Professor McGonagall said as she turned from the blackboard and faced her students. "I understand that we have a new student with us. Will you please stand up and introduce yourself, Miss Wolfe?"

Drusilla nodded and shrugged off Draco's protective arm. "Hello, I am Drusilla Wolfe, seventh year Slytherin." Drusilla said then cleared her throat. Blaise smiled at her as she sat down again.

"Great, just what we need! Another Slytherin!" Ron Weasley said glaring back at the three secluded Slytherin seventh years. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger nodded in agreement. McGonagall glared at the trio and cleared her throat.

"We have no need of your commentary, Mister Weasley. Welcome Miss Wolfe." She said, causing Ron to blush and the rest of the class, mostly the Slytherins to laugh. "Quiet all of you that is unless you want detention!" McGonagall shouted sternly. The room instantaneously quieted.

"Sorry, Professor." Ron whispered, his face still a violent red. McGonagall nodded over at the Slytherins and stalked back up to the front of the classroom. "It's true though." He then whispered to Harry and Hermione, who once again nodded in agreement.

"Now listen closely, this year will be extremely difficult for all of you. Your N.E.W.T.S., as I am sure you are all aware are coming up at the end of the term, but not only that…" McGonagall paused here and glance around the room, her eyes finally resting on Drusilla, Draco and Blaise.

"As I am also sure you are all aware of the fact that the Dark Lord has returned to power. And of the fact of Professor Albus Dumbledore's death." The class nodded somberly. "As Professor Dumbledore would expect, we will carry on with our lives." McGonagall wiped her eyes and turned her back to the class.

"Let us begin the lesson." Was all she said as she walked back up to her desk then sat down. "Please pull out you textbooks and read chapters fifteen through twenty. Then, I would like you to write an essay on what you learned from those particular chapters." The class nodded collectively and pulled out their texts simultaneously. Thus, the class and the term began.

_So what did you think?_

_I hope it was better than the summary made it sound... :glances around nervously for responses: Anyone?_

_Please click the lonely little review button. It needs love and so do I! Next chapter will hopefully be up at least by the 31st! Keep your fingers crossed!_

_Love and Kisses,_

_Sarah_


End file.
